Riley Biers
( ) |name=Riley Biers |sex=Male |species= |dob=08th |mob=10 |yob=1996 |age=Ageless |facs=None |birthplace=Santa Fe, New Mexico |height=6' |build=Athletic |hair=Dark Blond |eyes=Red |skin=Pale |actor=Xavier Samuel |music= }}Overview= A natural leader, recruited as an instrument of vengeance. Personality Riley was always a highly-intelligent and nice, friendly young man as a human. As a vampire, he retains the ability to be just as friendly, although now he often sees charm as a means to an end. He can't afford to let most people get too close to him, whether part of his army of newborns or otherwise; he's had no real time to acclimatize to his new life, which has led to certain trust issues. As he has an inborn ability of self-control, it's ridiculously easy for him to simply control his emotions and try to analyze his situation when it is possible. He would, deep down, like nothing more than to be able to express his emotions again and not have to be so guarded, but the opportunity hasn't come up for some time. If he could trust someone, they would surely gain so much from it, as would Riley. But he's most often excessively careful; it's not like he can even trust Victoria, regardless of how much she tries to insist that she loves him. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY Natural Leader When Riley truly believes in a cause greater than himself, he can help sway others to that cause and get them to work together with astonishing efficiency, even if there's little other logical reason why they would manage. He can gather a group of people with completely unrelated personal desires, and by convincing them of their common interest he can get them to work together effectively as though they had trained to do so. This allows them to complement one another in terms of skill and power as though they had served together for years, even if they've only actually known one another for days. This power does not rob the members of his group of their free will. They must still elect to join him, but it does make him especially able to clearly make his pitch for why they should join him with no misunderstandings, bridging any gap in communication that might otherwise exist. Once they do join, they become part of his highly effective group for whatever purpose it serves, gaining the benefits of cooperative membership for as long as they remain allied. SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Riley Biers was born in New Mexico. Funny that he should end up going from a desert climate to what amounted to a rainforest when his family moved to Forks. He had an unexceptional life there, aside from being a good student, which led to him attending college in Seattle. However, one rainy night, he was assaulted by the vampire Victoria and changed into a vampire himself. Unlike most newborns, Riley was possessed of a strength to control himself from the start. She had chosen wisely and well, because Riley was important to her. He would be the one to lead an army of newly-transformed vampires, to keep her in the shadows until the right moment. Riley took to his new work and seemed to be the perfect choice for it, assembling a group small enough at first, but steadily growing. With Riley to lead them, the newborns were able to exist undetected by the world of the living. And Riley himself learned perhaps the most effective way, by doing, by experiencing the reactions of the others and their lack of control, their lack of discipline. He was not sure the sum total of what he had lost in leaving behind the human world, but he knew that this was now where he belonged. |-| Logs= Category:Character